Prime Requiem Evangelion: Rising
by BetaHalo
Summary: Rescued by someone when in peril, Shinji Ikari Returns to his Japan by accident. After knowing family and love, trained to fight against enemies beyond human comprehension , now he must use every single of his abilities to stop SEELE from ending the Human Race. all that, while trying to save his friends' analogues and finding a way home. (Rated T, might change to M)
1. Welcome Home

[Play: /watch?v=jRXQsQKGqIU while reading.]

The experiment was supposed to be humanity's first step into the next evolution.

That, until he came.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

The research team had worked for months for this moment; the finalization of what would help humanity leave an eternal proof that it ever existed was at hand…

That, until they were all killed.

_How I wonder what you are!_

The guards were the first, all lines were dead. Then the sound of gunfire echoed to those close enough to hear them.

_Up above the world so high,_

Then the screams, oh god, those screams that made everyone who heard them feel their spines turned into ice, the pure horror and pain that laced those screams was absolutely terrifying.

_Like a diamond in the sky!_

Then, entire sectors were going offline, going from the outermost sectors, and then, the base began losing power,

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

Its darkness had begun to consume everything

_When the nothing shines upon,_

The power outage had brought panic among the researchers, making them not to notice that one by one they had begun to disappear into the darkness… permanently.

_Then you show your little light,_

The screams began once again, but this time, it wasn't like the previous one that was heard when the guards had been swallowed by the darkness, this one, had been laced with despair and pain.

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

It kept advancing, now, using the memories of its victims, it crept slowly, as if enjoying the fear that it brought to the research crew.

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

Then, 'it' began whispering, whispers that held knowledge, but to the crew, it was a declaration of their deaths

_Thanks you for your little spark,_

The crew began losing its cool quickly; the whispers awoke that darkness buried in every single of their hearts and nurturing it. Those little sins, those unspeakable things everyone has…

_He could not see which way to go,_

The darkness was the same that had told them how to create 'it', it showed those who could see it the way to create 'it', it made them believe it was necessary to create 'it'.

_If you did not twinkle so._

And they had believed it, they had built 'it'.

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

And by doing so, they condemned themselves to a fate worse than death, and per consequence, their descendants too.

_When the nothing shines upon,_

At last, the camber holding the monument to the beginning of humanity's downfall became the last stop for the darkness, as it had already consumed everything else.

_Though I know not what you are,_

There, stood a mother with her 4 year-old child, who she had brought to show him the bright future, trying to make him react, as he'd gone in a catatonic-like state since the beginning of the darkness assault.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

The mother finally succumbed to the darkness, and the last thing she saw, was a male teen, his brown hair almost merging with the darkness, his blue eyes shining as if mocking her that she had left her only son alone to the darkness.

And then in the last seconds of her existence, she saw the face of this teen along of that of her son. The connection filled her with what would be her last emotion she'd ever feel-

Dread.

…

…

…

…

"_Happy birthday, Shinji!"_

_**Redwolves Studios Presents:**_

_**In collaboration with Winged Entertainment**_

_**A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction**_

_**Written by James Sarrae**_

_**Prime Requiem Evangelion**_

_**Prologue: Welcome Home**_


	2. Once more into the trench

_I am the holder of fate_

_I walk the path of justice with eternal dreams and hope_

_I shall save countless worlds_

_Never once being defeated, never once running away_

_From heavens I return victorious_

_The impossible must become reality._

_So as I pray!_

…

…

_**Prime Requiem Evangelion: Rising**_

_**Chapter 1: Once more into the trench**_

The night after she went away, I abandoned all my hopes, all my dreams.

That day, the day both my parents abandoned me. My mother left with death, for a foolish dream. My father denied my existence, as he only thought of joining my mother.

And before even arriving to the place I'd be living a fake life until I died.

I met him.

He saved me, not only from the monsters that had appeared and killed everyone else in that train.

But from a future that would end only on me broken, shunned from society, ignored by everyone.

For that, I always followed him, he chose to adopt me, I accepted.

Because I admired him, he was incredible.

And when I learned his story, I felt my admiration grow.

I had a legend for a father.

Then I met mother, she looked a bit like my old mom, but kinder.

She also would never give me up for some foolish ambitions of power.

And dad found me some friends; we were all connected by the same fact.

He'd saved all of us.

My sister was found months later, I loved her since I saw her.

Not a lover's love, that love that you can't betray so easily.

A family love.

She loved me and I loved her, we loved our parents.

It was perfect.

Dad showed me stuff that shouldn't be possible, yet existed.

I wanted to know more.

And when he offered me the chance to become stronger to protect my family and friends, I didn't hesitate.

And I learned, from family the I'd never known of; people as much as a legend as dad, all of them heroes to great degree, all of them striving to protect everyone they loved.

They all received me with open arms, they would teach me things no one would know, and all of them told me that I would need to fight to protect those I loved, that I had left something yet to start, and I would have to return to finish my fight.

I didn't understand at first, but as the years passed by, I began seeing what they talked about.

I inherited my dad's power years later; his blood runs now on my veins.

I chose to discard my humanity.

All for Humanity to have a chance to live in peace.

**Somewhere in the Altverse. Date unknown, 2015**

**21 cycles remaining/Eighteen guardians left**

Falling.

He was falling.

Somehow, he'd ended in a planet's stratosphere, now plummeting with the insane acceleration only gravity pull could provide.

Fortunately, what he was wearing in that moment was more than enough for him to survive the landing. Just a little question nabbed him.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

That particular shout was enough to convey his feelings.

Yes, he was falling towards a planet, that wasn't out of the things he'd grown used to, but he usually did that in an special drop pod, not only with his armor and pure guts, that restricted his choice of weapons. Also it might damage them, or the ammunition might go off, having a few railgun energy cells exploding next to him was never a good idea, no matter how powerful the armor you were wearing might be.

He saw a city, also, lots of aircraft, artillery and several naval carriers, they were aiming at… something, and even at the speed he was falling, he could watch in detail as SOMETHING HUGE was sliding underwater, only its silhouette visible to the boy, and the alerts on his HUD warning him that whatever that thing was, it was a very dangerous threat.

However, his thoughts were put to a stop as he saw the ground coming even closer, even if it was the other way around, the 'boy' shouted a command thought the wall of flames encasing his armor due the heat generated by his orbital drop.

_**[System Change: AERIAL VANGUARD!]**_

Immediately, more armor appeared on his already armored knees, arms and chest, from his back, a pair of purple wings made of pure energy emerged, and connected to his his waist, a pair of thrusters looking like the rear section of a 21st century jet fighter appeared, quickly orienting themselves at the ground.

The wings glowed with power, as the thruster units on the boy's legs and those connected to his waistline roared as the boy used full thrust to slow himself down, eventually succeeding, yet somewhat late, as where he landed he left quite a deep crater, himself one knee down and the other ready for him to get into a sprint as his training on those kind of situations took control, his thrusters using a cartridge full of a mixture made of eezo, argon and nitrogen. A thin layer of ice began covering the nozzles, as the system vented at full power the heat, getting ready for a quick take-off.

The boy stood quietly, before reaching to his back, a mount pylon on his back moved to meet his hand with a gun's handle, the boy simply took it and began aiming around. One eye on the street he'd landed, and the other on his Motion Tracker, the MT beeped as nothing showed up in a 70 meter radius. He lowered his weapon slightly, but ready to fire at any second. The SIAR-VI (Standard Infantry Assault Rifle, mark VI) sleek frame on the boy's hand was menacing, a little detail that didn't work on the objective it was designed to kill, but against sentient beings with a degree of fear, it was effective. The boy never let go of his rifle, before breaking into a full sprint at the corner of the street. There laid several telephone booths.

The boy arrived at the booths and proceeded to rip off the whole phone. Then inserted his hands and tried to identify the cables and their functions, using the technique his Uncle had taught him until he did it on pure instinct.

_[Trace On]_

The code word inherited from his uncle allowed him to interface with the phone's systems, which were blocked due an emergency alert. That never meant good, if the street being as empty as a ghost town was a sign to go by.

Then, the boy thanked his father and his godfather Clarke for those hacking lessons. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't a prodigy at hacking, but he still was a force to be reckoned. The comms network the phone was linked to was offline, but then he remembered the thing he saw during his fall. 'Could it be…?'

Then he activated his own comms, trying to raise HQ or his father, only static answered him.

"Dammit" he cursed, before connecting a little beacon to the phone system, only to power it, as any antenna or equipment this city might have would be useless to broadcast the frequency the E-band he had assigned.

Then he remembered something both his uncle and father had told him, whenever should he be in a situation like that he was at the moment, it fitted the criteria perfectly.

"This is all Zelretch's fault"

Then he lifted his head and saw a girl, she had pale blue hair and red eyes, similar to his own, wearing some sort of old fashioned school uniform. He recognized her "Sis?" he said aloud, the girl nodded with a determined expression. Then the sound of a flock of birds taking off took his attention for a femtosecond, and when he looked back, she was gone.

"Shit… why is she here? She's supposed to be with mom and aunty, dad would never lie to me about her" he said aloud, before tightening his grip on his assault rifle and walking toward a place that might have more info.

It looked like a tram station he was used to, but the rails were under the cabin, not above it. He also noticed that they looked civilian built if the elegant shape was anything to go by.

But that alert on the speakers was starting to annoy him. He'd already figured out that he'd landed in this Earth's Japan, somewhere called Tokyo-3, which naturally made him wary. since abandoning cities and building then building another with the same name and a number spoke either of overpopulation or the original city total loss.

And going by the ruins he saw when falling, and the clean state of this city, it was likely that the latter option was the right one.

Moments later, he saw a 21st century jet fighter, flying so close to the earth that it might crash with the city's buildings.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted, as his proximity alarms began beeping as the ground trembled, he dived for cover as cruise missiles flew over him towards an unseen objective and hitting it, giving off an immense blast due the sheer number of missiles, however, the ground never stopped trembling.

_**[Alert! Type-04 DA detected! Request reinforcements immediately! Current loadout unsuitable for situation! Alert! Unknown Kinetic Barriers detected!]**_

"Aw… son of a…" the boy said. Before some sort of VTOL appeared with guns blazing, whatever was on the receiving end should be dead. Yet the trembling still continued.

At last the smoke cleared and the boy could see whatever the ships had been trying to unsuccessfully bring down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted the boy while raising his energy shields to the maximum and a mechanical voice announcing _**[System Change: RIOT VANGUARD!]**_. Then a hardlight riot control shield appeared mounted on his left arm, while on the right one, a forearm-mounted 7.62x20mm caseless assault gun materialized. On his back, two other weapons materialized, the 5.56mm Uzziel Plasma Sub-Machine-gun and the 20mm Plasma Cannon. All of these designed to inflict massive amounts of damage on both armored and unarmored objectives, on his boots, torso and shoulders armorer parts, miniature thrusters appeared. The boy's loadout 'Riot Vanguard' was designed to fight against the enemies his father faced in tight quarters without sacrificing speed or protection, the miniature thrusters providing quick movements for evasive actions, the riot shield and arm-mounted gun provided fire power and protection leaving the user's hands free for other tasks, or using the weapons stored on the mount pylons attached on his/her back.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the thing whatever military was firing at. It was blue and white, vaguely humanoid in shape, long arms that reached its knees, and a face made of some bone-like material. A single phrase passed through the boy's mind to his lips.

"Behemoth-Class Phantom…"

Indeed, the creature (?) resembled those merciless aliens the boy's father fought decades ago. That sensation of awe and fear those things inspired. The boy only hoped he could find a large enough gun to blast the alien's brains out (if it had any).

Suddenly, the UN (the system finally finished its stealth hacking of the army's battlenet.) fired everything it could at the monster: missiles and bullets, but the boy knew that 21st century weapon systems were highly ineffective against Phantoms, as the sheer speed necessary to penetrate their hardened skin usually needed the projectile to be fired at Match 1.5.

The monster manifested again that weird kinetic barrier, using it to shrug off all the firepower the UN was firing at it. Then, it manifested a bloody _Energy Spear_ from its arm, striking an UN VTOL and making it crash-land near the boy's position, fragments of the VTOL at high speeds hit the boy, but his energy shielding takes the damage and quickly recharges in case of another impact.

The boy then saw a dot appearing on his motion tracker, the size matching that of a common sports car form the 21st century. Why would someone drive something like that on a warzone eluded him.

The car stopped just as the boy had discarded his loadout, instead using the standard configuration his armor, the ALPSA-V (All-situation Labile Powered Suit of Armor – Mark V), customized to fight against foes that went well beyond normal human reach.

The armor's additional modules vanished into particles of light, the helmet's visor glowing red, as the polarization function kicked in and shielded the boy's eyes from the flashes coming from the explosions occurring nearby.

The car's door opened as the boy pulled his handgun, the standard .357 M6L 'Sterben', from his leg's magnetic holder, almost aiming it at the car's driver if not quickly seeing it was woman in civilian clothes, and unless she was some root-be-damned Unitologist looking at a 'tool of god' or some crazy Fast and Furious wannabe he wouldn't shoot, yet.

"Hey if you want to live through this get in now." She said with urgency in her tone.

The boy normally would have ignored her, but regulations could go to hell; it was his ass that was here, so he happily got in the car and closed the door.

"Floor it!" he shouted over the roar of guns and missiles firing. Were not for his ultra-high speeds combat training, he'd regretted having told that particular phrase to the purple haired driver.

XXXXXX

The car sped thought the mountain after leaving the monster's area, sometimes breaking laws of physics, but the boy had seen weirder stuff courtesy of that damn old bloodsucker. The two occupants of the car were silent save for the distinct sounds the car's electrical engine made. The woman kept stealing glances at the armored person; suspicious of his reasons of being right where the Angel was, but she simply couldn't leave someone behind.

While she was thinking, the boy had been listening to the chat the JSSDF and the UNAF were having, when suddenly, he saw all aircraft retreating from the monster's vicinity. Recognizing the all-too-familiar scene of a nuclear strike, he shouted at the woman as the car passed through a tunnel.

"STOP!" The woman stopped the car, from the shock of being yelled at.

"What's the deal?!" she yelled at the man (she still hasn't seen the boy's face or frame)

"Nuclear Strike" he said calmly.

"How…?" she began to say, but the boy interrupted.

"Information Gathering System, Reconnaissance" he said, tapping his helmet's side at ear's height, where a small pair of lens with an even smaller antenna on top stuck out.

"Huh?"

"I can tap on radio conversations easily, and they mentioned something along N2 Bomb, sound oddly like a variant of a nuclear bomb. Stay in the tunnel, just to be safe" he added as an afterthought.

"I don't know who the hell you are, you expect me to believe you just like…" she couldn't finish as the shockwave from the bomb was felt, rocking the ground and the car with it.

"You were saying?" the boy deadpanned, it wasn't necessary for him to take of the helmet to feel the face he was making.

The woman muttered something the boy couldn't identify, but it felt like something he should take offence for, then sped outside the tunnel, one thought the monster would be death with the size of the crater, that made it look like it had taken the bomb at point-blank range. However, the boy knew that even nuclear strikes had to have a yield of 25 kilotons to completely annihilate traces of the Xenos during _The Wars_.

Of course the duo saw the monster rise again like it had merely tripped over a pebble.

"Great, the angel is still alive. Guess it's up to us to take care of it" said the woman.

"You dare to call that thing an Angel?" said the boy, refusing to refer to that thing with the name of his adoptive mom's kind.

"Yeah, all angels have one sole goal: to completely eradicate the human race" said the woman.

Mentally cursing, with words that would make Angra Mainyu blush, specially a certain German dimension-traveling senile bloodsucker and the Root by the way, the boy's memories of his father's memories of _The War_ and the horrors lived during it came to his eyes, as they were the very thing everyone back home was fighting. To stop things like this from wiping out humankind's existence.

"By the way, we never introduced each other the first time. I am Captain Misato Katsuragi from UN special agency NERV" said the woman, taking off her glasses and smiling at the boy.

Seeing she was at least sincere and not trying to tease the hell out of him like a certain mad scientist from uncle Takeru's home, the boy decided that she was trustworthy enough. His helmet split in two parts, then folded a part of it on his chest piece, and the other in a part in a compartment on his back [AN: think of Dead Space 2 or 3 RIGs], revealing a young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties, his shoulder-length platinum hair waved free, his face looked a bit pale, probably from spending too much time in his armor, but what ensnared Misato were his eyes, funny purple eyes that only could be if deep blue contacts were worn over dark crimson-colored eyes.

"Name is Shinji Radikov, Brigadier General of Special Task Force Alpha-00 4th Brigade from the USNG _Extumus Ceter _1st fleet." Said the boy, his eyes shining as if they could look into your very soul.

Misato was slack-jawed, not only by knowing that this kid, no, young man was ranks above her, but also that he was the one she was supposed to pick up. But there were some problems: one, what was the USNG, two, why did he introduce himself as Radikov, and three, he was supposed to be a mentally damaged, cute fourteen-year-old, not a young man with almost unearthly charm (Misato couldn't help but notice that he looked too much like the pilot of Unit-00).

Shinji only wondered why someone who had been his friend before was staring at him like they'd never seen before, that, and why she looked like she was on her thirties when she was supposed to be only three years older than him. But then remembered what was going on and stopped himself from greeting her like usual.

"Are you by chance Shinji Ikari?" said Misato in a quiet voice.

Shinji's eyes narrowed to the point it looked he was searching which way to hurt her the most.

"That's O7 level classified information. How do you know that name?" said Shinji, as only his family had been told by his father of that little tidbit, everything else but his family's trademark glare was gone from his face, his hand itching for his sidearm and barely containing himself to kill someone who looked like his childhood friend.

"It was my job to pick you up today, but the Angel showed up and complicated everything…" Said Misato

"Pick me up? Who sent you? Why me?" he began asking in his interrogation voice, cold enough to freeze hell twice and sharp and any sword his uncle might create.

[Somewhere in the multidimensional sea, said redhead swordsman sneezed in front of his already ticked off money-crazed girlfriend, causing him to get a beatdown that would mark an era]

"Err... I could explain, but we're running out of time, the angel is already regenerating and out of options, we can continue this as we get to NERV" Misato said hurriedly.

Shinji thought about the situation, he could take on the 'Angel' by releasing his limiters, but that would expose his capabilities, and something in his gut told him that would be very bad unless his dad arrived with the cavalry.

Dad had said: if your gut talks to you, its wise to listen, or prepare to fight for you life.

"Fine, I'll trust you, for now. One thing and you'd wished the Angel got you first" he said, the tiny drop of venom on his voice emphasizing the little threat.

"Don't worry, you can trust me" Misato said, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Still, the threat felt like he certainly could make it real or far worse.

As the duo once again broke some physics laws, Shinji could only think:

'Dad? Are you, mama, and lil' sis safe?'

**Somewhere else. June 24****th**** 2815**

_**USNG Odyssey, Extumus Ceter 1**__**st**__** fleet. CIC**_

The room was deadly silent, as 30 figures stood there, clad in ALPSA VII armor, their helmets folded, allowing them to how their stern expressions, and more so, being able to see their leader's distraught face.

"Alice, would you kindly repeat you report?" said a voice, calm, serene, yet filling you with almost palpable dread, as its owner only said anything in that tone whenever he was pissed.

More than a few planets had been burned to subatomic particles every time he'd used that tone.

"Yes, Major General. At 0450 hours, a dimensional rupture opened 300m near the planet our 4th brigade was simulating orbital drops. Communications went down for seven seconds as the rupture stood open, before eventually closing and releasing the known EMP that kept us in the dark about the situation down there. As communications were restored, reports of severely non-shielded equipment were sent, along with the report of the disappearance of Brigadier General Shinji Radikov, reports from his squad mates state the General was swallowed by the disruption, before any of the could reach him. As of now, seven hours later, there's not been any signal from emergency beacons that might be left by the General."

Everyone winced at the AI's words, heck; even the poor AI had spoken with a tone laced with fear.

"Hmm… Alice, did the disruption emit any sort of radiation?"

"It did, why?"

"Check the fluctuations, if this disruption is more of a gate, there's the possibility that my son's somewhere in the nearby dimensions"

"It will be done"

The AI's holographic avatar disappeared in a haste, leaving the remaining people in the room alone with the obviously ticked off Major General.

The Major stood up from this seat at the far end of the table, and turned to address his present companions.

"This has indeed been a surprise, but I am certain that my son can take care of himself, however…" he looked at each one of the supersoldiers present on the room " only greatly unstable dimensions might create gates, but this one created one seemingly for the only purpose of getting my son" he paced towards the group "People, I get the feeling we're once again facing a great threat, if that portal was created while the dimension is still somewhat stable, effects of its collapse might affect nearby dimensions. HeavenStrykers, I can only say one thing:

We're going to war"

(TO BE CONTINUED)

XXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hello there, BetaHalo reporting.

Sorry for not updating in a damn long time, high school has been difficult, to put it mildly, down here where I live we students have to do something called 'Social Service', which basically is working for the government without being paid, 5 hours every day. So, in addition to high school, homework and tutoring my fellow classmates, I've got to work in a junior high, mostly in the library doing inventory.

So.., as I told you, I've got a lot of stuff going on, but as today, I can tell you the status of my other stories:

[H:DxD] (RE)Awakening of the true DxD Chapter 3: 70% done.

MuvLuv Alternative Skyblaster: under major rewrite, Chapter 1 at 45-52%

[F/SN] Fate The Second Avenger: Chapter 5: 48-50%

[Love Hina] Habits the Crimson Winter chapter 4: 30%

[Love Hina] Reach (A) Dream chapter 3: 20%

There, happy?

Oh, I almost forgot, Read and Review! I accept suggestions if you want me to include stuff from Rebuild of Evangelion, but characters like Sakura Suzuhara or Mari Illustrious shall appear later.

Well, as you see, I'm alive.

Oh, almost forgot, my apologies to those awaiting the translation of To aru Fate Caren by Rinshi, I have the chapter almost done, but stuff get on the way whenever I'm translating, also, I need a beta for that story, as translating slang and other stuff is kinda difficult to me. [never been to the US before]

Last thing to say, if you can figure who Shinji's uncle and godfather are, you get a box of virtual oreos, with some cake.

All right…

FIGTH IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM! AND SEE YA STARSIDE!

BetaHalo, Over and Out


End file.
